


Whatever Suits You

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reprise of an old fic.<br/>happy ao3 anniversary to me i still like this series too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... It's been a year. I've been writing fics a whole year. Can anyone believe that?! I've changed so much... I want to throw my old fics in the trash!!!! theyre so BAD!!!! oh my god im embarrassed for me everyday   
> this fic is good, probably. I wrote it in an hour which is a sign of quality but ive been so busy!!! I just wanted to do something special for today, my anniversary, but!!!  
> I won't write another DOD fic anytime soon nor on my next anniversary, but... It's very special to me. This series... It's my favorite!!   
> I haven't written for a series that wasnt idol related in a long time, so it's kind of refreshing... Writing about fantasy war... And kissing dragons.... truly the life for me!  
> Enjoy, or don't... Who even checks this tag anymore? (Me, I do... Everyday.........)

  He presses his itty-bitty nose to her gargantuous snout, overpowered and in some ways defeated, but never truly lost. She, who once stood proud, cowers before him, takes kinder to his touch like a needy cat. The hand of man, bloodied, sinned, and ever wandering, yet his hand seems so much worst.  
  Whether he had the means to say them or not, there aren’t words in the world for why he’s taken to her. Why when they fall they’d both prefer to fall together, than be alone again. He rests his head on her, to warm those old, frozen over scales, playing gentler memories than she’s used to, over and over in his mind.   
  Her... Her small, shining smile like the sun once shone in the sky, as they ran about the courtyard. He, her knight in shining armor while lacking all the better qualities, attacking the air that dare block her path. Maybe he was smiling, too. He remembers fondly, how gentle her hands rested on his chest, feeling his heart beat kindly as a future king should be. He wants to become strong, for her.   
  He lays kisses on the dragon’s forehead, without reason. Stings his hands, his lips, his entire face, all in the name of staying close to her. Just as a demon after the hunt, the dragon laughs mercilessly. She laughs at humanity for him.  
  There’s someone he has to protect. He can’t remember her face at all when he strays, but there’s always a light in the back of his mind. A reason to keep moving forward, step by step by pitiful step. She was so beautiful, the day before she never could be again.   
  To be a Goddess should be a honor, maybe he thought so, too, then. But it shouldn’t be her honor, her burden to carry until she can’t carry on any longer. Though she looked more or less the same, smiled more or less the same, in the nights she’d rather die than rise again he wonders what it’d be like to grant that wish. Only thinking, never acting, how could he live that kind of life.   
  He presses his lips to her forehead when she rests, and she, too, finds the will to keep going.  
  The skies are clear where they land, sun blazing if only for a moment. War overtakes even the weather beneath eternal pollution and burning grounds. He smiles and thinks, _the sun reminds me of you._   
  She was vibrant, captivating, so gentle and quiet like that perfect woman once only imagined. He would never reconcile with that being the person she wanted to be, but regardless this is the woman he’d die protecting. That’s what he thought, when he was younger. That’s what he promised.   
  What kind of brother were he, to stray so far from her and expect her to stay safe? She should have been stronger, he should have taught her to fight back, or something. With those thoughts he reminds blind to the reality of their ethereal world.   
  To kill is easy, easier than breathing, when you accept you are the one in the right. Of course they were. It takes less than a flick of the mind for a dragon to burn a city to ash, to see them all fall in a single passing afternoon. It’s a beautiful sight, like fireworks and stars on a clear night, and his sword does just as right. Blood becomes like a an accessory to his clear skin, a bright warning sign for those foolish enough to pass him by. But never a stop sign, they all keep piling in like lambs to the slaughter, and he can’t keep from laughing. They are the fools. They are the ones who are wrong. But does he really want them to stop?  
  People are easy to kill. People and goblins and all those small fries he thinks lesser of. They would never compete to a dragon, the sole target of this passionate rage. Such indiscriminate murder with no purpose can’t even serve to quench his thirst, to push him further to a goal worth striving for, but he swings his sword regardless. Swinging his sword at the air that’s threatened her.  
  One dragon like all the others, for even one to have tormented them should be more than enough reason to spell the end for all. Still he plays the red dragon, like a toy this endless game of cat and mouse. But rather than a chase to set him off, he feels like the one being chased. The one being reprimanded, constantly, yet he never takes to changing.  
  It’s nothing like love should be, just two creatures desperately clinging to life. This is nothing it should be, but with the world rotting away before them who could really say they care? The air is warm, the skin of her throat like the flames she breathes, and even in these dark, cursed skies something about the color gray comes so inviting.  
  There’s nothing here, in this world for two. No one to remember, nor hear a fellows cry. The dragon’s grown quite a lot since they’ve met, more than he expected for less than a year. For that dragon, aged over several hundred years, what could someone like him offer so great that she can’t stop evolving? He wonders himself, what a foul beast sees in decayed meat.   
  Still, with that, in the sky she’s grown an air of majesty as well. Such beauty in death is befitted for a fallen king of a burning country. Without a Goddess, a sister or love itself, maybe these last few moments in life are all that the world had to offer in the first place. So why is it, he wonders, he can’t keep from reaching out to her one final time, before the world itself ends.


End file.
